evra von extrage history before the cirque
by jr mon
Summary: just we dont know what is the real story of evra von on cirque du freak. well i make clear all his extrage life since his grandfather extrage accident. who is realy evra von?
1. my grandfather inccident

_**this is the story of evra bon since the bigining of his rare deseace. is a really funny story, but the first three chapters are a little slow so you need to be patient cuz is the real story. how evra was born like that. please read all the chapters because then you will understand everything. the story starts being good in the chapter 4, but please read it all.**_

Steven meltdown was a doctor of very rare deceases that nobody knows. He also make cures for this rare deceases with such rare ingredients like microrolina, stuperia, distopiola ducrecia and the most rare ingredient, lutania depetrona, that is only found in the particles of scales of the most poisonous snake, tirmadea serpentia. But there are only 50 snakes of that kind and they need only one scale for getting the ingredient.

Steve was making a formula for a shot for a woman that his skin was melting (really his skin was melting!) and when he is making the formula he accidentally hi spike himself with the needle that contains lutania depretona but he don't pay attention to it because he knows that only with the other ingredients he could have an serious decease. He continue making his formula and he pass out. He was on the hospital for three weeks and then he go to home. Everybody things that the decease was gone but now Steven has starting to change.

One year after the incident he died of a heart attack. But he doesn't know that his wife was pregnant.


	2. my real normal family

9 month later the wife of Steve, Maria, give birth a normal boy, Steve Jr. but his Maria died when he was 5 living him alone with his uncle that he barely see ones a year when he was little. That's means he Steve jr. never found out how his father died.

30 years latter

-Aunt Elisabeth, Uncle Carlos, I'm home.

- Steve what a wonderful surprise you are hear- said Aunt Elisabeth

-yes a wonderful surprise for my ass Elisabeth, he call three days ago saying he was coming- said Uncle Carlos

-oh! Uncle Carlos, you with your not necessary commentaries- said Steve trying to hug him

-Don't hug me, Are you fucking gay- said Uncle Carlos

-ooouuu don't worry of your uncle, you know that when he is on the influence… well at every time he is in that mood.- said aunt Elisabeth

-jajaja, don't worry- said Steve

-well were is Joanne- said Aunt Elisabeth

-he is in the car he is felling a little dizzy-said Steve

-and how is your skin, remember that strange scales that appear sometimes on some spots of your skin- said Aunt Elisabeth.

-Is all cure, no more- said Steve

In that moment Joanne eaters the room. She has been girlfriend of Steve since high school. She greets to everybody and then he said to Steve in private -yes I'm pregnant-. Joanne was feeling the symptoms of pregnancy so they stop in the local drug store for a pregnant test. While Joanne was in the car he was introducing the test in her vagina. Steve said in that moment to his familiars:

-well Uncle Carlos, aunt Elisabeth. I'm proud of saying that you will be the first to know that Joanne is pregnant-


	3. the day i was born

9 month later

Joanne and Steve don't get on time to the hospital so they stop in the middle of a street surrounded by forest to have born the baby.

-Aaaaaahhhhhh!-

-Aaaaaaahhhhh!-

-Push, Joanne, push!-said Steve

-aaaaaaaahhhh!-

-push, Joanne, push-said Steve

-aaaaaahhhh!-

-its coming, its coming-said proud of himself

-ah, ah, ah, ah!-

-aaaaaaahhhh! Joanne what's that, that is not my children, is horrible.-said Steve screaming like if a monster have come out.

-you are bad, show me the baby. that's our little flower.-said Joanne graving the baby

-WTF, you little child, what the fuck are you- said Joanne very surprise

-What we are going to do with him-said Steve

-Keep it!-said Joanne

- I will come back-said Steve living the car and going to the road

Steve never comes back. Joanne waited in the car for 12 hours hoping he will come. Joanne just very tired, see evra and say- I will not put you a name, cuz you are not my child.-

She grab evra and give a kiss in his face.- I don't know how I gona live with you if you don't have a father, I'm sorry- she drive until she was in front of an orphanage, he live evra with a note. A note that in have writing Steve for his child. Joanne live the baby in front of the door, she get into the car and never come back. In that moment an estrange guy came were the baby was and grab the note. This guy was red hair, red eyes, white skin, and his name was Crepsley. Then Crepsley go out of the place running fast as sound. Then a lady in the orphanage opens the door and with an exclamation of fear she receives the baby with pleasure.


End file.
